


would you like to take a walk?

by springup



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, Light Angst, basically just felix comparing chan to the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/pseuds/springup
Summary: By the time he opens his eyes again, he finds his walking partner standing a few steps ahead of him. Chan is mostly backlit by the street lamps and sunlight, heavenly rays of evening light shine through curly hair and frame his face in a way that makes him look like an angel beckoning him towards the pearly gates of heaven. “Come on, Lix. My hands and feet are gonna go numb before we even get to the café at the pace you’re walking, mate.”





	would you like to take a walk?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starpuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/gifts).



> a mini playlist:
> 
> would you like to talk a walk? by ella fitzgerald and louis armstrong  
> moonlight in vermont by ella fitzgerald and louis armstrong  
> sun and moon by sam kim

The sun is already sitting low in the sky by the time they step outside. A golden backdrop that bleeds into the dark navy that slowly engulfed the sky; ribbons of pinks, purples and white stream across the remainder of the evening’s sweet glow. The myriad of kaleidoscope colors reflect and turn softer, more delicate in the banks of mid-December snow. It’s not the soft kind of snow that Felix really love, the kind that’s fluffy and full and cradles you like a television cloud, but instead it’s icy and hard to the touch. He really doesn’t mind the icy snow at times like these, when the mounds send a twinkling of sunset colors reflecting back to him. It makes it seem beautiful, more like art rather than lumps of snow scraped off the road and pavements. 

He strays away from his walking partner, too bewitched by the beauty of a snowy winter all around him to notice that his pace had slowed from what it was earlier and his path had gotten askew. His gloved hand, that was now empty and lonely, waiting for its warmer, larger match to return. He flexes his hand, short fingers opening and closing to try and ease out the stiffness from his frozen joints as he reaches out to run his gloved fingers along the crystallized tops of the waist-high snowbanks. He shuts his eyes, humming out in satisfaction when they make contact. Normally, he would have paid the problem and the separation from his friend a lot more attention that he currently was doing. At the same time, he knows the path to his favorite café by heart and there’s something about the quietness of the evening that sets him at ease. 

By the time he opens his eyes again, he finds his walking partner standing a few steps ahead of him. Chan is mostly backlit by the street lamps and sunlight, heavenly rays of evening light shine through curly hair and frame his face in a way that makes him look like an angel beckoning him towards the pearly gates of heaven. “Come on, Lix. My hands and feet are gonna go numb before we even get to the café at the pace you’re walking, mate.” His smile is gentle and his outstretched hand looks inviting. So Felix doesn’t question it further. He just lets the older take his hand in his own and guide him onward. 

Chan’s hand are much bigger than his own, he’s known this for a long while, but he can’t help but let sleepy eyes drift down and away from the sun kissing the world goodnight to marvel at the way their two drastically different sized hands fold gracefully together like they’ve always belonged like that. Chan’s gloves are brown and some sort of fake leather, they're also notably old and creased severely, while Felix’s are soft, wool and cream in color. The contrast between their two clasped hands reminds him of the way cream curls into coffee on a cold, early morning when you first begin to stir them together. The thought makes his eyes crinkle up happily. The happy expression only spreads as he watches Chan’s thumb stroke the back side of his glove absentmindedly. A syrup-sweet smile curling on his wind-chilled chapped lips behind the mass of his patterned scarf. 

They walk a little bit further in a happy silence, hands still laced together and shoulders knocking occasionally as they sway through the streets. The smile on Felix’s lips never fades into anything other than something positively blinding. They pass dozens of little restaurants and storefronts that all start to glow with a welcoming and inviting, yellow light and promises of an escape from the gnawing winter cold. It’s tempting, to stop and go get a quick dinner with just Chan and himself for once, but they’re on a very, super serious mission for the hot chocolate Felix has been dreaming about as a reward for all of the long days they’ve been stuck, all cooped up in different practice rooms throughout the company building to prepare for all different holiday events and award shows. 

“Can you believe it’s nearly the middle of summer back home? Imagine getting to lounge by the beach in December again, instead of freezing our asses off like we do here.” Felix laughs, once upon a time he wouldn’t have been able to imagine anything other than enjoying the salted sea breeze and soaking in the sun’s glorious warm and loving kisses during the month of December. His free hand rises up to run along his rosy cheeks where he knows his fading freckles lay, he remembers how they always used to become so much more noticeable during the first few days of their summers. Now, it all feels like a distant memory.

His smile fade ever so slightly behind the expensive wool of his scarf as his heart pangs painfully in his chest. Suddenly the chill of the night slices through the many layers of his clothes and scrapes the flesh and bones beneath.

He misses home.

“God, I really think I would sell my soul in order to be able to spend even just one day at the beach right now. I wonder what the surf’s like,” Chan continues on, obvious to Felix’s growing inner turmoil.

Chan rants on as the younger continues to lose what’s left of his smile, growing solemn. Almost a one-eighty from his earlier, sunny mood. “Channie hyung, do you think either of us will be able to go back home to visit any time soon?” He interrupts suddenly. Slowly moving his free hand from his cheeks to cling to the arm that belongs to the larger hand he’s still holding tightly on to, he cuddles closer to his friend in hopes of chasing away the bone-aching chill that still resides in his rib cage. He also, secretly, hopes their new, closer positions will allow him to hide the downward curves of melancholy that creep onto his soft features. 

Felix has never missed the sun more than he does now.

“Oh,” Chan breathes out. “You miss it a lot, huh?” Felix knows Chan leaves the question a little ambiguous on purpose. ‘It’ can mean a lot of things. ‘It’ could mean his family or Australia as a place. ‘It’ could mean his old friends who barely respond to his messages anymore or the church where all the aunties still ask about him. ‘It’ could mean the normalcy he left behind, the privacy, the quiet.

He nods, causing the soft, pink tips of his hair to tickle the side of Chan’s cheek and neck and the bottom of his jaw. “Yeah, mate, I miss it a lot.”

“I miss it too,” Chan whispers, words tangling with his frosty breath in the nighttime air. Felix finds himself holding his own breath in as they stroll further. “It’s been a long while since I’ve been home, you know? I try not to dwell on it too much but it’s hard not to sometimes, especially during the holidays.” He admits. Felix can feel the elder sigh and can feel him melt into his side more, cheek pressed against the crown of Felix’s head, searching for his own sense of comfort. “But don’t worry, Lixie, I’ll bring you back home one day, soon. I promise, yeah?” Felix nods once again, trying to sniff back the tears that form and threaten to fall down his cheeks like early raindrops before the worst of a storm. 

Felix knows Chan will try his absolute hardest to make good on his promise and that only makes the tears well up quicker. Chan has always been too good to him. He finds comfort in picturing Chan and himself walking down the beach, their feet tickled by the soft, sun-heated sand much like the way they walk now, between too tall banks of icy and snow. Or in picturing Chan and the rest of their group mates all scattered around his childhood dining room with his family, or, well, other family since he considers Stray Kids to be the other half to the whole that is his family, enjoying his parents cooking and sharing stories, old and new. 

Then he realizes, he may be several thousand miles away from Australia and his family there and that sometimes the lovely sun will be hidden away by the veil of night or by the charcoal gray of the rain, he has his own ray of sweet, summer sun right here. 

So long as Bang Chan and the rest of his group are by his side, Felix has a home and a family right at his fingertips. 

“Wait, oh my god, are you crying? Did I really make you cry? Felix?” Chan rushes all in once breath. Frantically trying to see the younger’s face. He only stops when Felix twists so he can wrap his arms around securely around Chan’s waist and hide his oncoming tears in the folds of Chan’s winter jacket. Apparently Felix’s attempts at stifling his tears and little sniffs failed him, curse his bad acting. “Felix, baby, why are you crying?” He tries asking again. 

“I’m just,” his words are muffled by the padding, “I’m really thankful for you, hyung, and,” a little, pathetic sniff. “I love you so much and I don’t say it enough and you remind me of home, so much of home. And you really do so much for me and everyone else and-“

He’s cut off by Chan shushing him, one familiar hand running from the back of his head, down his neck, to his back and then up again in a comforting motion. Chan continues to do his best to comfort Felix, despite the fact they’re still standing in the middle of the sidewalk and all of the odd and suspicious glances they get from others that pass them by on their way to their own destinations, until his soft sobbing turns to nothing but little hiccups and sniffling again. Though, Chan keeps one arm securely around the younger’s soft jacketed back and a hand on the back of his head, he pulls away and coaxes Felix to finally look at him. 

Felix’s nose and eyes are stained a similar pink to his cheeks now and his eyes are still wet and sparkle in a way that outshines the stars above them. “Better?” Chan asks tenderly. A gentle smile curling up the ends of his lips when Felix slowly nods. Jacket and glove covered fists rubbing the stray tears and the lingering sadness in his eyes away, leaving raw love and appreciation in its wake. “How about this,” Chan’s smile grows and Felix’s is greeted with two low hanging dimples. “Today will be my treat and we can talk more about this, and home in general, over something like a slice of cake, yeah?”

He can’t help by smile back, “Two slices?” He bargains, trying to keep his smile smaller. “Please?”

Chan laughs and shakes his head. “Yeah, over two slices of cake and your dream hot chocolate, too.”

The younger suddenly is back to having his face against the broad expanse of Chan’s chest, arms squeezing his waist gratefully. He can’t help but laugh along side of Chan now, their chests shaking against each other like the far away rumbling of thunder even when there’s not a cloud in the sky, they both bask in all the words of appreciation and love not yet shared between the two of them.

They’re slow to pull apart from one another and even slower to completely let go. It isn’t until the elder nods towards the direction they had been heading that they even behind to walk again. Chan places a loving kiss to the very small spot he had been resting his cheek on before with a loud and obnoxious smack as they go. He throws his arm around a giggling Felix’s shoulders to pull him closer to his chest and offers his other hand for him to take and hold. This time he isn’t back lit, instead his whole face has a golden glow to it. Bathed in the lights from some storefront, Chan really looks like the ray of sun Felix knows he is.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!! this is an (almost late) christmas present to sebastian! also because i was thinking about it and was like “wow you ever think about felix and chan have a piece of their home /home/ within each other” and now we’re here..
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed! if you spot any mistakes, please let me know so i can fix them!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @ changblnnles where all i do is cry about skz!


End file.
